1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to valves, and more particularly to pressure relief valves such as used in motors/generators.
2. Description of Related Art
Testing has shown generator internal case pressure can increase over time (i.e. several days or more) and achieve a level sufficient to actuate the case pressure relief valve during operation which potentially results in loss of oil overboard. This cycle of increasing pressure and venting can over time lead to an insufficient oil level within the generator, necessitating maintenance. Increased case pressure with operation can be caused by the noncontact lift-off seal pumping air into the generator.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved pressure relief valves. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.